EPIC TEAM FORTRESS TO FANFICTION EPIC
by Mr.CpreeSunchips
Summary: THE TEAM GUYS GO ON EPIC ADVENTUR AND ITS EPIC EPIC, SCOUT GETS KIDNAP AND STUFF HAPENS I GUYS.


**Chapter 1 **

It was a nice day on 2fort, and everyone was killing eachother. Blu Heavy and his medic were moving towards a bridge, and on the other dis was an red demoman. The demoman looked very angry and was pumping ammunition into his sticky gun launcher.

"I am fully charged!" yelled blu medic. The heavy smilled and noded as medic signaling heim to activate the charge. Heavy could feel the mediguns power surge through him, he felt as if he could kill someone. He reved up his gun and aimed it at red demoman.

Heavy could see that red demoman looked very scared, and he was about to run, but heavy shot him and kill him. Heavy unreved his gun, and the uber finaly went out. Heavy however could hear medics screams of pain and he turned around. Heavy could see blu medic dead on the gorund, and on top of the medic was red scout dabbing. Red cout laughed at heavy "Fuck you faty" scout said, and he ran away, but heavy wanted to avenge medic so he went after scout.

It took a while but heavy found red scout taunting on top of a dead blu engineer. Scout had his back towards heavy, scout did not seem to nodice his presnace. Heavy snuke uo on red scout and hit scout in the head. Scout was knocked uncaunceous, and heavy was now prepared to kill scout.

Heavy took out his shotgun and aimed it at scouts head, heavy was ready to execute scout. However, heavy had a strange spark inside of him, he looked at scout. He saw scout nice juicy baby ass, and this made heavys heart started to race with exitment. Heavy could not take it anymore, he needed to find a hidden room, and he remembered that old storage room near spawn.

Heavy icked red scout up and started to slowley walk up to the second floor. He made sure that no one else saw him, if any of his teammates saw this they would embaress him.

Heavy found the secret room and opened the door. It was a very dark room, and was alos very small, it had only one dim light on the sealing. Heavy put scout down and went to go get his toys.

Scout woke up, he was a little dizzy but his vison stared to foucus. He noticed that the room was dark, and above him was a dim light shining down on him. He tried to move but he could not, he was tied to the bed. Scout screamed out for help, he did not know what was happeneing.

Then something came out of the dark, it was blu heavy. He was barly visabel, scout had to squint to see his features. Scout thought that heavy was going to tourtue him or something, heavy slowly waled forward, and what socut saw made his heart drop.

Heavy had a giant 13 inch cock, sticking straight up in the air. Heavy wishpered, "I have being wating for this for too long." Heavy stood at the right edge of the bed and looked at scout pants. "Hmmmm" heavy said. Heavy grabbed scouts pants and ripped them off, exposing scouts baby dick. "NOOO, DONT DO THOS HEAVY!" red scout yelled, scout tried to free himself from his restraints but it was usless.

Heavy started to stick his cock insode scouts tiny mouth, he could feel the saliva on his giant dick stining him. "OOOOOOHHHHH' Heavy yelled, "SUCK SCOUT SUCK HARDER YOU LITTLE WHORE." Scout could not bealeve that something like this would happen to him, he coukd feel this heavys big hard cock ripping the walls of his mouth. Scout could taste the blood, cum.

Heavy then started to smash scouts baby dick, macking scout have a bonner. Heavy then said "It is not big enough for me" and he took out a rolling pin. Scout knew exactly what heavy was about to do, and all scout could do was watch. Heavy then rolled scout on his side and took out a slab to place scouts 2 inch bonner on. Heavy the started rolling, and rolling , and roling until scouts dick started to longed into 24 was in pain, but he was not gonna lie, he started to feel a little bit of pleaser. But scout was not gay, and he did not want hevy sucking on scouts penis.

Heavy then started to stroke scouts coke and it grew to 36 inches!

Heavy h=got super exoted and started to wrap scout long but flexable bonner around his waist and shoved his penios up ass. Scout screamed, the pain was near unbarable. Heavy finaly made scout cum into his sperm whale nose sized anus.

Scout screamed so loud that heavys ears bled, and heavy got mad. Heavy then took out a fly swatter and put scout on his knees and started swatting at scouts ass. This hurt scout a little bit but it was barrable, but then heavy said " I do not hear you sceaming" and satred to swat at scout dick. Scout screamd" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH."

"Yes, you like this scout, it is ok we are not done yeat, we have just started," and heavy took out a dragon dick sized vibrator. Heavy looked at the power settings, he turned it up to the power mode with a skull on it.

Scout saw the dragon sized vibrator and screamed, he tried to move away but it was too late. Heavy penetraded scouts anus with his ginourmus vibrator. Scout started to vibrate, his insides started to shake violently, and scout could feel heavy start to stick a long metal pole inside scout worm cock.

At spawn, medic was fixing up his medi gun, he was still mad after the red scout killed him. Blu engie walked over to ble medic, "That scout was a dick" engie said with a sigh. "Yes, I hope that scout gets fuck up by our heavy" Medic said.

"Ill see oyu lader doc, I gotta go protect the intel" Engie said, and blu engie walked away down to the intel room. Medic now felt alone again, he hoped heavy was alright. Medic knew that there were teammates out there waiting for his heals so he got u and walked out the spawn doors. He then heard a loud scream folloed by loud, russian like moaning. Medic then looked at the door to the right of him, it was the old storage room where they used to hide demomans beer in.

Medic then slowly waled towards the door, medic turned the door knob, it was not locked. Medic then entered and closed the door behind him. A scream came out of the dark and this startled medic, medic could feel a light swith. Medic turned it on and a dim light turned on. What medic saw shocked him.

Medic saw blu heavy eating out red scouts ass. Medic could see the scouts 36 inch long dick sticking up like a flag pole, and the giant dragon vibrator in the corner of the room. "Heavy!1" medic yelled, heavy turned around ans heavy felt embarressed. Medic then went towards heavy, and medic towered over heavy sitting on his knees. Heavy did not know what to say. Medic looked around and sighed, heavy did not know what medic was about to say.

"i.i.. Is there r..room for another?" Medic said slowly.


End file.
